


My Heart Could be Yours

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Scott McCall As Primary, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants to fit in their world like he never has before. When they cook together he doesn't want to just get carried to his separate room in his separate bed. He wants to be a part of them. He wants to slide in the middle and have them take care of him and then he wants to return the favor. It's a dream. A fantasy he's never going to have but that haunts him nevertheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Scott/Derek/Braeden fic. I hope you enjoy. Title is taken from Banks' "Under the Table"

Scott is glad that when he breezes through the door of the loft Derek’s laptop is already on the table next to his chamomile tea. It makes it easier for him to flop down face first on his chest and rest there.

“Uh...hey?” he hears the confused voice from above him, “are you ok?”

He answers the question but Derek’s chest muffles the answer. He’s only slightly embarrassed by the whine he emits when his head is lifted up to face the world.

“One more time?”

Scott harrumphs, “I’m never going to be a veterinarian, and I’m wasting my time going to school and my mom is going to be so disappointed.”

He’s being dramatic, he’s aware.

“You’re being dramatic.”

“I’m aware.” Scott says before he flops back down. Derek lifts his head again and Scott lets out another whine.

“What happened? Your conference with Dr. Mallory didn’t go so well?”

Dr. Mallory is the bane of Scott’s existence. He’s worse than Mr. Harris. He’s also Scott’s Spanish Literature professor at UC Davis and committed to making Scott not meet his requirements. Thus never graduating and never becoming a vet and he almost buries his head again before Derek stops him to enquire, via eyebrows, what happened.

“He crossed out a good 1/3 of my paper and said my thesis is too broad _and_ I have a lab to finish with my partner who can’t answer a text _and_ I have a Chem test I still have to study for.” He lists off.

Derek ruffles his hair and gives him a gentle smile, “Your paper isn’t due for about a month so you have time to narrow down your thesis: I’ll help you. You know Lydia can help you study for Chem even at Stanford and as for your lab…we’ll figure that out, ok?”

Scott sags in relief, “Ok.”

And, strangely enough, it is. Derek always seems to be able to talk Scott down when he gets overwhelmed whether it be supernaturally related or dealing with the struggles of being a 3rd year college student at one of the world’s best research colleges pursuing a veterinary degree. He lays back down on Derek’s chest and breathes in his scent and listens to his calming heartbeat.

Derek occasionally jostles him to sip his tea and run his hand through Scott’s hair. It’s nice.

The door slides open another fifteen minutes later and Scott cracks an eye open when he hears, “Oh please don’t get up I got it.”

Braeden’s voice is dripping with sarcasm.

“Well I would but--” Scott feels Derek lift his arms and he’s pretty sure the beta is gesturing at him.

He’s about to get up when he sees Braeden kick the door shut with her high-heeled boot, drop the bags and walk over to him. She kneels so that they’re eye-level, “Bad day?”

He nods at her pathetically.

“I have all the ingredients for homemade deep dish pizza, you in?”

Scott feels a literal weight lift off his shoulders as they cook together. More accurately, Derek chops vegetables and hands them things while Scott and Braeden actually put the ingredients together. It’s a familiar dance for them: working together like they’ve been doing it forever when it hasn’t been more than three years.

Derek and Braeden rolled back into town with a vengeance during senior year after Theo almost destroyed them. With their help, the pack was able to break his hold on the resurrected chimeras and defeat him along with the Dread Doctors and also the Desert Wolf. It wasn’t easy. In fact, it was literal hell and Scott had almost given up ( _had_ given up at one point) so many times. But like always, they managed to pull through in the end. After that Scott had been ready to say goodbye to them again when they announced that they weren’t going anywhere.

The couple had been a sort of Godsend ever since, helping to fight off supernatural villains when they came. It was because they had decided to shoulder some of the burden of leading a pack that Scott was able to focus again on school and get accepted to 7 of the 13 schools he had applied to, one of them being UC Davis: his dream school. It was also because of them that when the pack splintered off for college (Lydia at Stanford, Kira at USF where Liam and Hayden were now freshman; Stiles at UCLA with Malia, and Mason at Berkeley with Brett. Isaac, while he made frequent visits, was much happier in France) that Scott didn’t feel so lonely.

The alpha had decided to commute from Beacon Hills to the school of his dreams. He had gotten a partial scholarship and his being a commuter would save him a couple thousand dollars. It was Braeden who had suggested Scott move into one of the apartments in Derek’s the newly-renovated building (Derek had insisted he stay there rent-free; Scott had insisted on the opposite and eventually they had settled on Scott paying half-price). The couple had seamlessly made Scott a part of their life and now here they were: making deep dish pizza in the kitchen and listening to one of Derek’s music mixes.

Between the three of them they manage to polish off the whole pizza. Scott settles back into the cushions of Derek and Braeden’s absurdly comfortable couch with a content sigh. Derek is to Scott’s right engrossed in the Vikings documentary they’re watching while Braeden has her feet across both of their laps.

Scott hasn’t felt this comfortable in a long time. When he catches himself dozing off he makes a move to get up and go on home when Derek’s hand stops him and Braden doesn’t even bother to move.

“You’re staying the night.” She says and it’s all he needs to let go completely knowing that in the morning he’ll be tucked into the guest bedroom’s king size (it’s not the first time it’s happened).


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly Scott should have been paying more attention. But he was basking, literally. The sun was a welcome feeling as he lay sprawled out on the beach. He was warm and comfortable and erring on this side of sleepy. It's why he stopped noticing Derek's laughter in the distance and Braeden's cheer every time she managed to dunk him. 

It's not until they're too close that Scott realizes his mistake. But by then it's too late. Derek already has him by the armpits and Braeden by the legs. 

"Wait guys! Hold on. No!" Scott tries to wriggle and protest to no avail. The two supposed adults run, all the while laughing almost maniacally, towards the water and unceremoniously dump him in. If the sun was a warm welcome, the cold of the ocean is a brutal wake up call. Scott sinks underneath and then abruptly springs out of the water. Braeden and Derek are completely unapologetic. In fact Derek is doubled over laughing and Braeden is in the same exact state, "you guys are the worst." 

The alpha takes full advantage of the distraction to dive back underwater and swim as fast as he can to where he can see their legs and grabs at them to pull the two underwater with him. He can see their shocked expression through the ripples of water. If he didn't need to breathe he would be crowing in triumph. The move spurs an all-out water fight that ends with Braeden and Scott forming a quick alliance to lift Derek over their heads and dump him and then Braeden quickly turns on Scott and dunks him underwater. 

They get out when the other beach patrons give the trio one too many pointed looks.

"How's the paper going?" Braeden asks Scott as he scoops up more sand and piles it onto the mound he's already built. 

"Better...kind of. Derek actually helped me narrow it down and my professor approved it." Scott answers her. 

"Good. And the lab partner?" she asks while adding more sand to her own mound and sculpting it. 

Scott smiles, "He actually sent me his stuff  _early._ Telling him that I was just going to finish the whole thing without him and tell the professor was a great touch."  

"See and you thought it was abrasive." 

"It  _was_ abrasive." Scott counters. She shrugs dismissively.

"So...what's the verdict?" she cocks her head and gestures to their sand masterpiece. 

He steps back a little and also cocks his head, "His boobs are uneven." 

Braeden shrugs, "So are mine." 

Scott can't help but duck his head and blush.  

"Are you done yet?" Derek asks from below them. He's lying on his back with sunglasses on (Scott suspects he's been sleeping the whole time they've been piling wet sand on him. The original goal was just to bury him but along the way it changed to turning him into a mermaid). 

“Not quite yet.” Braeden says.

"You've been saying that for half an hour." 

"Art can't be rushed Derek." Braeden admonishes and leans down to peck him on the cheek. Derek turns his head so that the kiss lands on his lips instead. Scott watches the easy affection with a smile on his lips and a small pang in his chest. 

Scott and Braeden add some finishing touches and take as many pictures as they want under strict orders to not share them with  _anyone._ Derek actually growls at them. Scott pretends to be intimidated, for his benefit. Braeden openly laughs. 

The three of them finish their beach day with surprisingly delicious food truck hot dogs and ice cream before piling back in Derek's jeep and heading home with Scott at the helm. He can't help but sneak glances at the pair and smile at them.  

From the outside Derek and Braeden are an intimidating pair: devastatingly beautiful with glares that can cut to the core. It's even worse when they're in full battle mode Scott can attest to that. The way they work together to protect those around them is scary. People rarely get to see them like this: all open affection and constant flirting. The way Braeden's eyes go completely soft for Derek and the way the beta melts into her touch.  

What have become now familiar pangs in his chest every time he sees them this way grow stronger and Scott has to look away to distract himself. He knows it's just his loneliness rearing its ugly head yet again. He hasn't been in an actual relationship since he and Kira broke up a few months into their freshman year. They had tried to make it work but a long distance relationship proved harder than they had thought. 

He keeps himself thoroughly distracted with pop songs as they continue the drive back to Beacon Hills.

"Where are you going?" Braeden asks in confusion when Scott goes to step off the elevator to go to his apartment. 

"Uh home?" Scott says equally confused. He's had the best time spending the day with them but he isn't blind and his sense of smell is the best it's ever been. He's seen the touches between them in the car, on the way to the elevator, and in the elevator itself. He's familiar with the scent of arousal and they're dripping in it.  

"No…you're coming with us." Braeden says and pulls him back in the elevator. 

"I...am?" Scott is even more confused now. Braeden is way too close to him and looking at him through half-lidded eyes. 

"Yeah you are." Derek says from behind him and all of a sudden there are lips against his. The beta's lips are a soft contrast to the roughness of his beard. Scott is shocked for a long moment before he's melting into the kiss. 

They pull away and he has barely enough time to catch his breath when Braeden kisses him too. Her kiss is less gentle and more laced with intent. 

"Uh...guys--" 

"Shh." Derek shushes him and goes for his neck, "we've seen the way you've been looking at us, Scott." 

"Um--" 

"And it's ok." Braeden finishes and goes for the other side of his neck. Her hand slides down his front and under his shirt to play at the tuft of hair across his abdomen.  

He wakes up just as Derek's hand joins Braeden’s past the waistband of his underwear.  

"What the fuck?" 


	3. Chapter 3

It's like the floodgates have opened. After the dream he had it's hard for Scott to deny anything anymore. He can't keep telling himself that those pangs he feels when he sees Derek and Braeden together are just him wanting what they have. He has to admit that what he wants is  _them._  

He wants the way Derek gently caresses the side of Braeden's face and seems to focus on no one but her. He wants the way Braeden goes all soft for the beta, how she'll lay his head in her lap and stroke through his hair.  

Scott wants to fit in their world like he never has before. When they cook together he doesn't want to just get carried to his separate room in his separate bed. He wants to be a part of them. He wants to slide in the middle and have them take care of him and then he wants to return the favor. 

He gets to every night in his dreams. In the dark at night he gets Braeden holding him down and riding him until he’s screamed himself hoarse. He gets Derek at his back thrusting deep inside him while he kisses at his neck. He gets to be in the middle of them taking his pleasure and giving it back tenfold. 

It's not always sexual. Sometimes it's the three of them snuggled on a couch and watching television. Other times they're in bed tangled up in each other and content. 

But always it's in his head. It's a dream. A fantasy he's never going to have but that haunts him nevertheless. 

It's awkward when they're together now. He has to actively work to keep his scent under control so as not to tip Derek off. He has to keep his eyes averted when Braeden plops down in Derek's lap. He has to do all he can not to openly whine when Derek presses a kiss to Braeden's neck. 

It's agony. 

"It's agony." Scott says to Stiles over his computer screen and lays his head down. 

"There, there buddy." Stiles says and Scott peeks through his arm to see his best friend reach out and pat the computer screen. Scott appreciates the gesture. 

"I don't get it: why don’t you just tell them?" Malia speaks up. Of course this would be her course of action. The werecoyote has still not lost her bluntness. It's one of the many things he appreciates about her. When Scott wants the cold, hard truth she's the one he goes to.  

"And say what? I'm in love with both of you?"  

"Yes, it's the truth." 

"It'll ruin everything." Scott protests. 

"Or it won't. But you obviously just want to wallow so...I'm going to go eat something." she shrugs, waves, and goes out of frame. 

Scott groans loudly for a full minute before Stiles stops him, "Dude. We'll figure this out when I come home for break, ok?" 

"And until then?" 

"Avoid until you can't anymore?" Stiles suggests. 

His best friends gives the best advice sometimes. 

Scott does just that. When Braeden invites him over he comes up with an excuse (usually homework related). Derek's invitations to hang out also get denied with some excuse or another. It's much easier to lie over the phone than in person. 

He suspects it's why he walks into his apartment one afternoon and finds both Braeden and Derek lounging there. 

"Um...hey guys." 

"We would've called but we figured it'd be harder for you to lie face to face." Braeden lets him know. 

"I--I haven't been lying." Scott stutters out. 

"That's number one." Derek says. 

"I haven't. School's been really busy and work--" 

"Two." 

Scott opens his mouth again and shuts it. It's really no use at this point. He's never gotten better at outright lying even if Derek and Braeden weren't walking lie detectors. 

"Scott what's going on?" Derek asks. His eyebrows are knit in concern and confusion. Braeden is next to him wearing a similar expression. It was bound to happen anyway. 

"I...It's just that I--I don't want to ruin anything and I--I'm going to ruin everything." Scott drops his book bag and rubs at his temple before covering his face with his hands. Maybe if he hides behind them for long enough, this doesn’t have to happen. 

"Scott..." Derek prompts. 

He lifts his face from his hands and stares at the older beta, "I like you." 

"You...like me?" Derek repeats. 

"I like...both of you." Scott clarifies and lets it settle. 

He sees it the moment the couple latch on to what he's saying. 

"Oh." Braeden is the first to speak, "Scott--" 

He interrupts before she can go on, "I know. It's never going to happen and I understand. I get it. I didn't want this to ruin our friendship. And...I probably fucked that up. I'll get over it--I will--I promise. I just...I need some distance. Just to figure this out? Please? I'm sorry. I hope...please understand? Please?" Scott pleads at them desperately. He feels a lump in his throat and he's trying to hold it together. It's pathetic enough as it is, he really doesn’t need to add openly blubbering to the list. 

To their credit, Derek and Braeden nod at him. 

"Ok, Scott. We can do that." Derek says. 

"We'll still be there for you whatever you need, ok?" Braeden adds. 

Scott nods numbly. He bows his head and closes his eyes as they walk out of his apartment. He waits until he's sure that Derek is out of earshot before sinking to the floor and letting out a watery exhale that turns into one sob after the other quickly. 

                                                            *** 

"You know what you need?" Stiles asks Scott while they're lounging on the couch. He's home for a long weekend and decided to dedicate it to helping Scott get out of his funk. 

"What do I need Stiles?" 

"A distraction." 

"No, don't say that. Distractions around here usually mean life and death situations. It's been good for a while now Stiles." he says warily. 

"No, no trust me." Stiles says with a smile.  It’s his "I've got an idea" smile and Scott is instantly skeptical. 

"Stiles." 

"Dude--trust me." 

Scott nods. He’s always trusted Stiles. Will always trust his best friend.

He shouldn't have trusted him.  

Stiles' idea of a distraction, while thankfully not over-the-top villains, was to set Scott up with a profile on one of those dating apps: Grindr or Tindr or whatever. The men and women weren't  _exactly_ awful. It's just that none of them quite lived up. 

After a month of distractions he found that they didn't have Derek's dry wit that hit at the most unexpected time. When they talked in third person it wasn't quite as endearing as when Braeden did it. Add to the fact that all of them really only wanted a one night stand (and even when Scott indulged even  _that_ wasn't enough). 

This one, though--this one took the cake. Scott was deleting that stupid app from his phone as soon as he got home. 

"This is my  _favorite_ restaurant. You're going to love the dessert, if we even get that far  _papi_ _."_ Carl reaches for Scott's hand and winks. 

The alpha has to physically restrain himself from recoiling and gagging.  

 Papi Count:11  _Wink Count: 7 Cursing Stiles to the Heavens: 36542045_  

Since the moment Carl had picked Scott up (dumb move not just meeting him at the movie) the alpha had known it would be a long,  _long_ night. The other man would not stop winking at him, coming up with any reason to touch/hold his hand, and he seemed to be practically  _obsessed_  with the fact that Scott was Mexican. Except Scott didn't know how to cut this date off at the pass. He really wished he'd gotten better at outright lying and bolting. But alas. 

"I'm going to head off to the bathroom really quick,  _papi."_  




As soon as the man was far enough Scott whipped out his phone in desperation thinking of who he could call. It dawned on him too quick that everyone was either back at school (Lydia, Stiles, Liam, Hayden, Brett), in another country (Mason, Kira, Isaac), working (Parrish, his mom, the Sheriff) or keeping their distance because he was hopelessly in love with them (Derek, Braeden).  

He was desperate. 

"Um...hey. I know it's been awhile: a month and half to be exact. And I know what I said but, um...look I need your help. I'm kind of on a date and this guy--he just--he's creepy and I'm not good at outright lying and---he keeps calling me  _papi. And--_ never mind, never mind. I’ll deal with it—sorry. This was a mistake. Sorry. I gotta--sorry." Scott sighs and bangs his head on the table.  

He doesn't have a chance to delete the message before Carl comes back with a big smile on his face. 

"Waiter hasn't come by yet babe? He asks before sitting down. 

On the plus side: he used "babe." 

"Uh nope. But it's pretty busy in here." Scott says. 

"We could skip the food altogether and just get out of here..."  _Please don't do it, "papi."_  

_Son of a bitch._  

"Uh--" 

He's thankfully interrupted by the maître d who stumbles towards their table stuttering helplessly after an honest to God savior in a black leather jacket. 

"It's all good,  _garcon,_ I found him just fine." Braeden says once she's reached them. 

"Braeden!" Scott says and he's sure he's never been happier in his 21 years of living. 

"Uh--can I help you?" Carl asks, affronted. 

She gives him a deadly smile, "He doesn't like you and we’re leaving. Come on Scott." She grabs him by the wrist and the alpha doesn't have the chance (nor the desire to be quite honest) to argue or apologize before she drags him out of the restaurant. Right in front, in the driver's seat, Derek rolls down the window and gives a small smile at the bewilderment Scott is sure is written all over his face. 

"For the record: I volunteered to be the one to go in there." he says when Scott climbs in the back of his Jeep. 

"You were going to tell him Stiles broke his leg." 

"It's called subtlety." 

"Your girl prefers direct." Braeden says. 

"Again with the third person." Derek mumbles. 

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Braeden says to him. Derek rolls his eyes and mumbles something along the lines of “oy.”

Scott smiles. God he's missed them. 

"So...papi...really?" Braeden directs at them. 

Scott covers his face with both hands and groans out loud, "It's like he was obsessed." 

"I know the feeling. Some guy once wouldn't stop calling me his 'Nubian queen'." she sympathizes.  

"One guy wouldn't stop talking about my toes." Derek pipes up from the driver seat. 

Both Scott and Braeden fix him with a deadpan look. 

"Fine it's not the same thing." Derek mumbles. Scott and Braeden unashamedly laugh at him. 

The car ride is surprisingly devoid of awkward tension as they recount bad date experiences. It continues from the parking garage to the elevator and abruptly stops when they reach Scott's floor and the elevator stops. 

"Um...thanks guys for--for the rescue." Scott says and he knows how red his cheeks are at the moment. 

"Where are you going?" Braeden asks him. 

"Uh...home?" 

"No....you're coming with us." Derek tells him. 

Scott has to prick himself with his claw to make sure that this is real and not another fantasy.  

"Did you even eat?" Braeden asks. The alpha's stomach growls in an act of pure treachery and Braeden arches an eyebrow, "I thought so. Let's go." 

The scent of Chinese food hits Scott as soon as they enter the loft. He looks to the counter and sees boxes of unopened food and two plates abandoned next to it. Shame and guilt immediately fill him: he interrupted a quiet night in for the two of them. He should've figured: Braeden is in black jeggings and a Wonder Woman tank top underneath her leather jacket while Derek is in a soft looking white crew tee to match his equally soft-looking gray sweats with, good God, socks and sandals. 

"I'm sorry." Scott immediately apologizes. 

"For what?" the couple ask simultaneously. 

Scott's shoulders slump, "I ruined your night. I'm so--" 

"Stop apologizing." Derek interrupts, "You didn't ruin anything." 

"You guys were obviously having a night in." 

"Yeah we were." Braeden tells him, "We still are." 

"I should go. I really...I should go." Scott says and turns on his heel but is stopped when Derek steps in front of him to block the door, "Derek, please." 

Braeden puts her hands on his shoulders and turns him around, "I wanted to wait until after we ate, but I guess we're going to do this now." 

She takes his left hand and Derek his right and they lead him to the couch. 

"The last time we talked, Scott, you told us you had feelings for us and that you needed time to figure that all out." Derek starts. 

Scott lets out a humorless laugh, "I remember." 

"Have those feelings...gone away at all?" Derek asks him. 

Scott closes his eyes and exhales, "No." 

"Good." Braeden says. 

Scott does a double take between the ground he was focusing on to Braeden to Derek and back again, "What?" 

"We have feelings for you too Scott." Braeden clarifies. 

"You--what? But last time--" 

"Last time: you kind of ambushed us." Derek tells him, "and said you needed some time. We needed some time too." 

Scott's head is reeling. He doesn't want to get his hopes up but everything they're saying to him right now, the way Braeden is holding his wrist so gently and stroking the inside of it, the way Derek is looking at him right now. Everything is telling him that this is  _real._  

Still though he has to ask: "Is this--I need this to be real." he whispers, even closes his eyes just in case it isn't he doesn't want to wake up just yet. 

"Open your eyes, Scott. Please." Braeden tells him softly. 

He has to brace himself and when he finally does he's met with deep brown eyes and the softest looking smile. She runs the back of her hand down his cheek and leans in slowly. When their lips finally touch Scott physically sinks into it. Braeden's lips are soft. She tastes like cherry chapstick and Scott wants her closer. He surges forward and wraps his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. She bites his bottom lip and Scott moans into it opening his mouth and letting her lick into it.  

When he pulls away Derek gives him a few seconds to breathe before he pulls him in by the jaw and presses their mouths together. His lips aren't as soft as Braeden's and his beard scratches against Scott's own stubble but he moans into it all the same. He leans into it all the same letting Derek pull his top lip into his mouth and suck.  

He's not sure what to do when he has to pull away again. He wants more of Braeden licking into his mouth and more of Derek sucking on his lip. He's saved from the choice when Braeden and Derek start sucking bruises on either side of his neck. 

"We should take this upstairs." Derek whispers against Scott's ear. 

"I like the sound of that." Braeden says on his other side, "What do you think, Scott?" 

"What about the food?" Scott asks breathlessly because that's the first thing that comes to my mind. 

"The food can wait." Braeden laughs against his ear. 

He's rendered a little speechless when Derek sucks on his collarbone and Braeden sucks his earlobe into her mouth. He nods frantically and hopes that's a clear enough answer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Any lingering doubt that Scott really had been dreaming is thrown out of the window once they're actually in bed because no fantasy has ever come close to this. 

His dreams never really captured the feel of Derek  _hot_ and  _thick_ and  _wet_ as he drives in and out of him. They've never come close to capturing how the swivel of Braeden's hips would leave him breathless and incoherent as she rides him with expertise. 

"Oh. Oh  _God."_ Scott whimpers and arches his back. It gets Derek deeper inside him. The sound of his cock driving in slick driving him out of his mind. It gets him deeper inside Braeden, wet and warm and tight around him even through the plastic of a condom. It’s too much and not enough.  

"That's it. That's it, Scott, let go." Braeden says from above him and it's embarrassingly easy to follow her instruction. Especially once Derek hits his prostate and aims at it with every thrust ripping a high keen out of the alpha that he wasn't aware he could make. Braeden squeezes around him and leaves scratches down his chest that makes Scott shudder. 

The intensity of his orgasm makes everything go white and his body feel like it's buzzing. He comes back to himself when he feels Braeden get off of him and Derek slide out. The whine he lets out is pleading and desperate. He doesn't want to let them go just yet. 

"Shh, it's ok Scott we got you." Braeden soothes in his ear as he feels her relieve him of the soiled condom. He hears it land in the trash.  

Then he's being turned over onto his stomach. It's bliss when Derek slides in easily and Braeden guides his mouth to her cunt. He laps at her greedily preening when she praises him in moans and breathy curses. Scott can feel himself hardening again and he could get off again just like this: Derek fucking in and out of him while he fucks Braeden with his tongue.  

The second time he comes Derek and Braeden are right there with him: Derek's bruising grip on his hips and Braeden's legs tightening around his head while he ruts against the sheets beneath him. He gets that buzzing feeling in his body again that doesn’t go away for a long time even when he's sandwiched between his partners. 

"Are you ok?" Derek asks Scott and noses just behind his ear. Braeden turns in his arms and presses their chests even closer together. 

"Yeah, it's just--this is real right?" Scott asks. 

He feels Braeden run her hand down his cheek and he leans into it, "You keep asking that Scott. It's real. This isn't some kinky one night stand or a pity fuck." 

"It's not just about sex--the sex is good, but we want  _you_  Scott, ok?" Derek adds. 

"I just--I never believed I'd actually get to have this." Scott admits. 

"Well, believe it." Braeden says firmly but also somehow gently. 

"I have you?" Scott asks. 

"You’ve always had us, Scott." Derek whispers in his ear and reaches out to touch the small of Braeden's back and bring them all closer together. 

"And we've got you." Braeden says to him presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Yeah  _this--_ this is definitely real. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
